sakura's journey
by sasuysaku
Summary: Sakura, una niña de diez años, mimada y caprichosa,tiene que hacer un duro viaje para devolver a sus padres a su forma natural, tendra que lidiar con un monton de problemas,ayudad por el extraño chico pelinegro
1. Chapter 1

El Viaje.

Capitulo 1:

—Mira Sakura, ya estamos llegando!!-una señora de unos 30 y pocos años miraba por la ventana con cara sonriente.

Sakura era una niña de 10 años, sus padres y ella se estaban mudando de casa, ya que ha su padre le han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo en un pueblo bastante lejos de donde estaban.

Se levanto con pesadez del sillón trasero y subió un poco la cabeza, pero no entera. Se quedo mirando un rato a través de ella y le saco la lengua. Se volvió a acostar, acercando el ramo de flores hacia su pecho, pero se volvió a levantar cuando vio que las flores se estaban marchitando.

—Mama!! Mis flores se están secando-

—No me extraña, hija, de la manera en que las coges-aparto el ramo y se lo volvió a dar, la niña volvió a sentarse, con una mueca de enfado.-Se te ha caído esto-le dio una tarjeta y volvió a dirigir la vista al frente.

—Vaya regalo de despedida- y metió la tarjeta otra vez en el ramo. Se volvió a inclinar hacia delante y dijo-un ramo de flores para despedirse de mi, igual que en mi cumpleaños.

—Pues a mi me ha gustado mucho, cuando lleguemos las pondremos en agua.

Después de unas horas en las que estuvieron circulando en coche, su padre, que estaba de lo mas contento, exclamo:

—Mirad, hay esta el pueblo-señalo con el dedo, inclinándose un poco para delante para verla mejor. La madre bajo la ventanilla, sacando la cabeza y empezando a entablar un conversación con el padre, en cambio Sakura, seguía acostada en el sillón, medio dormida.

—Mira Sakura-le movio un poco su madre, se levanto y se restregó los ojos.-Mira-le señalo su madre hacia la cima de una colina, donde había una fila de casas, todas de un color diferente-Ves esa casa verde, la primera empezando por la izquierda??- La pelirosa afirmo con la cabeza.-Esa es nuestra casa-

—No me gusta-dijo, con los mofletes hinchados y cruzándose de brazos.

—No seas así, Sakura, ya veras cuando nos instalemos, mira, esa será tu nueva escuela-exclamo, pasando por delante de un edificio ancho y vallado, donde un grupo de niños saltaban a la comba, cantando canciones populares para hacerlo mas entretenido.

—Muy vieja, y es fea.

Siguieron cruzando calles y casas llegando a un desvío.

—Sera por aquí?-pregunto su padre, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla de coche blanco, mirando hacia el camino que tenían enfrente.

Sakura saco la cabeza para mirar por que se habían detenido, y se encontró con un montón de casitas amontonadas en la orilla de la carretera. Su padre arranco el coche, haciendo que las perdiera de vista.

—Mama! Que eran aquellas casas??

—Las de al lado de la carretera??- le contesto con otra pregunta, esta afirmo con la cabeza-son para orar a los muertos.

Siguió mirando a través de la ventana, mirando los arboles, las plantas, las flores, cada metro que pasaban siempre había lo mismo, pero se quedo con los ojos abiertos tras contemplar un pequeño monumento en forma de mono, o eso creía ella. La estatua estaba sonriendo, no tenia piernas y sostenía algo que no podía ver con claridad. La siguió con la mirada, cuando paso por delante de ella, para perderse, se pudo de rodillas, mirando por la ventana del maletero.

—Sujetaos bien, hay muchos agujeros!-grita su padre, acto seguido el coche comenzó a moverse bruscamente. Estaban pasando por un camino muy viejo y a consecuencias de esto, había un montón de brechas en el suelo. Todo el equipaje volaba por el coche, hasta cajas y bolsas hasta las flores y muñecas de la niña.

—Nos vas a matar-grito la madre horrorizada, agarrándose en cualquier parte del coche para no acabar como las demás cosas.

—Tranquila cariño, vamos en un 4x4-agarro mas fuerte el volante y piso hasta el fondo el acelerador.

—Sakura, siéntate bien- le ordeno al ver la situación de la pequeña niña.

Llegaron hasta el final del camino, encontrándose con un túnel.

—Un túnel?- pregunto extrañado su padre-Un túnel!!-repitió ahora gritando, estaban prácticamente encima de el, piso lo mas fuerte que podía el freno, parando el coche justo antes de acabar arrastrando el pequeño pilar que había frente a este.

Cuando el coche paro por completo,el hombre, abrió la puerta y salió del coche, dando un suave portazo, examino el túnel y se acerco a el. Este era profundo y oscuro, la suave brisa entraba pero este emanaba un viento helado. Pero como estaban en pleno verano no le importaba para nada.

—Cariño, a donde vas?-le pregunto, cuando lo vio con intenciones de entrar.

—Solo a echar un vistazo- puso la mano en una de las paredes, acariciándola. Sonriendo para si mismo.

—Sakura!-la niña había bajado también, cuando paso por delante de su madre paro y le dijo.

—Voy a ver que hace papa-mentira, la curiosidad mato al gato. Se acerco a su padre y se engancho de su brazo. Miro al túnel y unos extraños escalofríos subieron por su espalda. La brisa la empujaba hacia dentro. Oyó otro portazo. Su madre también había bajado, ahora estaban todos juntos.

—Deberíamos ver que hay al final, puede que este el camino para llegar a casa-hablo su padre, y dio un paso al frente. Cuando Sakura vio que sus padres tenían intenciones de entrar por este, se zafo de este y corrió hasta situarse en frente del coche.

—No papa!!-grito-No quiero ir, vámonos!

—Tranquila Sakura, no pasara nada-intento calmarla, pero fueron en vanos por que la niña dio un paso atrás.-Vamos, ven-ordeno.

—No, no quiero!-volvió a decir-Va, vámonos, se enfadaran con nosotros-hablo con voz suave y preocupada.

—No te preocupes, cariño, si llegan antes que nosotros podrán instalarlo, tienen las llaves.-la mujer ando detrás de su marido, internándose en el túnel-Sakura, quédate y vigila el coche.

Ya estando sola, recorrió su vista por todo el bosque deteniéndola en el pilar que antes casi se llevan por delante. Pero…no era un pilar. Era otro monumento, igual que el que había visto antes de llegar. Otro escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Mama, papa!! Esperadme.

* * *

Caminaban con pasos lentos a través de la oscuridad del túnel, la poca luz del día que entraba, iba haciéndose cada vez mas pequeña mientras avanzaban.

—Sakura, no te agarres tan fuerte a mi, me vas ha hacer caer-hablo su madre, intentando zafarse de la niña que tenia colgada del brazo.

—Ya casi hemos llegado-dijo su padre, girando un poco la cabeza para dirigirla sobre su esposa e hija.

Llegaron a un gran salón, rodeado por unos cuantos bancos de madera, en el medio había una repisa que contenía agua, agua sucia.

—Mirad, hay se ve el final- se dirigieron a la puerta que tenían enfrente, conduciéndolos a un gran descampado.

—Vaya…-exclamo la madre, emocionada- que es esto?

—Supongo que sería una feria. Había muchas en el Japón antiguo y eran muy famosas-volvió a mirar a la torre que estaba detrás de el y siguió-pero después de la guerra perdieron clientes y cayeron en quiebra. Estas es una de las pocas que aun quedan en pie-diviso un pequeño camino de piedras y las siguió acompañado de su mujer.

—Vamos Sakura, no te quedes hay pasmada- llamo a su hija, esta aun estaba parada enfrente de la puerta. La brisa volvía a empujarla. Oyó un gemido, se giro, y vio como la casa se movía lentamente. Sin podérselo creer, corrió a toda prisa hacia donde estaban sus padres.

—Mama! La casa gime-dijo, tirándole de la camisa.

—Tranquila, deben de ser imaginaciones tuyas.

Caminaron hacia donde les conducían las rocas, llegando a un pequeño barranco.

—Aquí debió de haber un rio-les informo, cruzando roca por roca hasta llegar al otro lado, ayudando también a su mujer-No hueles a algo?-pregunto, cuando ya la tenia al lado. La mujer cerro los ojos e intento captar aquel olor.

—Mmmm… Huele a comida.

—Vamos, con un poco de suerte podremos comer algo.

—Sakura, date prisa- le apresuro su madre, que ya se estaba dirigiendo a los tenderetes de arriba de la colina.

—Voy!!-y con un par de saltos mas llego a la otra orilla.

* * *

Las calles estaban vacías, los tenderetes vacios, pero ese olor ha comida aun seguía llegando a sus fosas nasales, atrayéndoles hasta un pequeño puesto llenos de platos exóticos.

—Caramba, que buena pinta, comamos algo- se sentó al taburete mas próximo y empezó a comer todo tipo de comida.

—Si, ya empezaba a tener hambre-dijo la señora, haciendo lo mismo que su marido-Vamos Sakura, como un poco, esta todo delicioso- le extendió un plato de fideos pero esta lo rechazo-Como quieras- y siguió comiendo.

La ojiverde se quedo ahí quieta, observando como comían, devoraban la comida como cerdos, cansada, se fue a dar una vuelta, encontrándose con un gran puente, que conducía a un enorme castillo. Se acerco a la barandilla y miro por esta. Apoyo sus brazos para acurrucar su cabeza entre ellas.

—Uff…-suspiro, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero los volvió a abrir al sentir como el agua de debajo de ella empezaba a chocar fuertemente contra los pilares. Los abrió poco a poco, pero no se encontró con nada. La fue levantando despacio cuando se encontró con una pequeña ola, se dirigía hacia ella, achino un poco los ojos para fijarse mejor, cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una ola. Era una serpiente!. Paso por debajo del puente, ocultándose. Se bajo de la barandilla y se dirigió al otro extremo, pero no se encontró con nada.

Estuvo así por minutos, esperando a que apareciera, pero nada. Se giro de golpe cuando escucho una respiración a su lado. Era un chico. Este era alto y pelinegro, acompañado por unos ojos tan negros como la noche. Se veía agitado.

—No deberías de estar aquí.- Se acerco a la pelirosa, le cogió del brazo y la bajo de ahí-debes marcharte antes de que se haga de noche-dirigió su mirada al cielo y se alarmo-el sol se esta poniendo, vete, rápido.

La pelirosa bajaba las escaleras a todo lo que podía.

—_Pero que le pasa a ese??-_Pero se callo, delante de ella estaba apareciendo extrañas sombras que iban tomando forma-Ahhh-grito a todo pulmón y salió corriendo de ahí, buscando a sus padres.

Las luces de las paradas comenzaban a encenderse y con ellas las sombras se iban haciendo mas grandes.

—Papa, mama!!-los llamaba una y otra vez, pero no recibía respuesta. Se estaba comenzando a asustar. Corría por todos lados intentando localizar la parada donde antes habían estado.

Cuando la localizo y vio los trajes de sus padres, corrió hacia ellos, sin importarle ya nada. Agarro de la camisa a su padre, estaba tan asustada que no había visto en la situación en la que ellos estaban.

—Papa, tenemos que irnos, algo esta pasando-y el seguía comiendo-Papa!!

Cuando este se giro el mundo se le vino encima.

Sus padres eran nada mas y nada menos que…unos gordos y asquerosos…cerdos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aqui subiendo otra de las tantas historias que tengo, gracias a los 2 comentarios que me dejaron ^^ jiji me hicieron muy feliz, ya se que esta historia no es muy emocionante ahora, pero intentare que sea mas emocionante a partir de ahora^^**

**Ahora si, a leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

Corrió. Corrió hasta que sus piernas, delgadas y flacuchas, pudieron. Estaba cansada, cansada y asustada, las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas, tranzando un recorrido hasta la mandíbula.

**Esto es un sueño, no peor. Una pesadilla.**

Se repetía una y otra vez esa frase en la cabeza, auto consolándose de que en cualquier momento se despertaría y volviera a ver a sus padres, normales.

Subia escaleras, bajaba barrancos. No paraba ni para respirar. Cuando por fin diviso la colina que les condujo horas antes a este maldito pueblo, saco un fuerte suspiro y aminoro la marcha. Bajaba con lentitud, como no podía ver nada, daba pasos pequeños para comprobar de que no hubiera una pequeña piedra que le hiciera tropezar. Ya llegando al final y poniendo un pie para encontrar algunas de las rocas, cayo de plancha en el pequeño lago que había entre medio.

—Agua?-exclamo sorprendida, ya que recordaba que momentos antes esto era un lago seco. Ando un poco hasta colocarse otra vez en la orilla, y entonces lo vio. Eso no era un lago. Ni mucho menos. Era un gran mar que separaba a dos ciudades. Intento mirar un poco mas de este pero solo se encontró con un barco dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Este era pequeño para tanta gente que no paraba de salir de el cuando desembarco. Sakura estaba aterrorizada. Cuando vio que atracaba a unos metro mas alejados de ella, se abrían las puertas solas y de estas salían mascaras raras con extraños dibujos, salió corriendo, sabiendo la colina torpemente y tropezándose con las piedras que antes había esquivado.

* * *

Sasuke bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente. Miraba para todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie le seguía.

Llego hasta un descampado, paseo la vista hasta fijarla en una pequeña forma, acurrucada en una esquina. Corrió hacia ella, encontrándose a la peli rosa escondida entre sus rodillas. Se paro a unos pocos centímetros y la observo. Lo que se temía. Estaba desapareciendo. Se agacho poniéndose a su altura y le balanceo un poco, esta no se había dado cuenta de que el chico estaba ahí si no fuera por la mano de el.

—Ten, come esto-le ofreció un caramelo naranja, pero esta la rechazo, el pelinegro volvió a insistir- si no la comes desaparecerás, esto te hará permanecer en tu forma humana.

—No, no quiero- y lo empujo, pero el chico nunca llego a caer por que las manos de ellas traspasaban su cuerpo. Las aparto rápidamente, como si quemaran. El chico aprovecho la ocasión y le metió el caramelo en la boca, esta aun se resistía, pero el muchacho tenia mas fuerza y logro que se lo tragara.

—Ves, no te hace nada, no te convertirás en un cerdo, mira- extendió su mano y la puso paralela al cuerpo de este, la chica también extendió la suya y rozo con la suya, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

—Que les ha pasado a mis padres??- pregunto sollozando, la voz se le desquebrajaba.

—Se han convertido en cerdos por culpa de la maldición de Tsunade, ella a sido la que los ha convertido en cerdos- asustado, levanto la cabeza, encontrándose con la vieja tetona surcando los cielos, Sasuke, en un movimiento rápido, arrincono a Sakura entre el y la pared, escondiéndola de la vista de esta.

Sakura estaba en estado de shock, estaba muy nerviosa por el acercamiento de este, podía hasta percibir su olor, y no cavia esperar el rojizo color en sus mejillas. Estaba quieta, no respiraba y en la situación en la que estaba tampoco ayudaba. Cuando el chico vio que la pelirrubia había desaparecido la soltó.

—Te estará buscando, tenemos que irnos- se levanto esperando a que ella le siguiera, pero esta aun estaba sentada en el pasto.

—No siento las piernas!-grito, cuando se dio cuenta de que estas no respondían-no puedo moverlas.

—Tranquila- se volvió a sentar en frente de ellas y pronuncio un encantamiento, Sakura estaba muy asustada, se las frotaba una y otra vez, intentando vagamente que le hicieran caso.

—Ya esta!-grito, cuando vio que se levanto de un salto-vamos- la agarro de la muñeca y corrieron como el viento por las calles del pueblo, esquivando a todo ser que se ponían por el medio. Entraron por las casas, saliendo y después metiéndose en una especio de incinerador. Cuando salieron de esta y se encontraron con un gran jardín. Caminaron tranquilamente por este, hasta cruzarlo y pasar un pequeña puertita.-Creo que el efecto esta funcionando- susurro, cuando pasaban por delante de un par de ramas que les daban la bienvenida.

—Bienvenido, amo Sasuke- con una reverencia, los dos sapos acogieron al pelinegro.

Ante ellos, el mismo puente donde se habían encontrado ambos, se alzaba por el amplio mar, que horas después, una extraña serpiente lo recorría. El puente estaba repleto de gente, si se podían llamar gente, ya que había cosas que no parecían ser lo que eran. Antes de pisar la madera del gran puente, Sasuke paro un momento, y con un gesto disimulado le susurro.

—Ahora coge aire y no la sueltes hasta que lo crucemos, si no el hechizo que te he puesto se romperá.- Ante esto, Sakura cogió una gran cantidad de aire y se lo guardo, inflando sus mofletes. Se tapo la boca para intentar que el aire no salga.

Lo cruzaron con tranquilidad, a esta se le estaba acabando el oxigeno por lo que esta toda roja.

—Aguanta un poco mas, ya estamos llegando- le animaba Sasuke. Esta estaba agarrada fuertemente de su brazo, bien apegada a el.

—Amo Sasuke-salto una rana por encima de sus cabezas, Sakura, por el susto, saco todo el aire de golpe, volviéndolo a recoger por la estupidez que había hecho. La rana, al ver el personaje que esta frente a el, paro de pegar saltos y cuando asimilo lo que tenia enfrente, pego el ultimo brinco, ya que Sasuke, mediante un conjuro, lo dejo flotando en el aire, aturdido.

Antes de que todos se dieran cuenta de su presencia, la agarro fuertemente, y volaron el pequeño trozo que faltaba hasta llegar hasta la puerta principal, donde ahí,un grupo de ranas hembras, vestidas con las túnicas de los baños, recibían a los huéspedes con grandes sonrisas. Llegaron hasta una pequeña rendija, donde entraron rápidamente.

* * *

La rana aun seguía flotando en medio del puente, hasta que la burbuja que la rodeaba, exploto, haciendo que el sapo cayera de culo al suelo.

—Eh? Que estoy haciendo?

* * *

La pareja estaba escondida en el jardín del gran castillo, detrás de unos arbustos. La gente no paraba de entrar y salir de este.

—Hay una humana en el castillo-gritaban los empleados.

—Busquen al amo Sasuke-dijo una voz áspera y rígida.

Sasuke rápidamente le tapo la boca cuando vio que tenia la intención de abrirla.

—Shh.

Cuando ya no se oian tantos gritos y pisadas cerca del lugar, se la destapó.

—Lo siento, he respirada, ahora tu conjuro ya no servirá- comento la peli rosa en bajito.

—No te preocupes- le animo el otro- lo has hecho muy bien- la gente aun iba pasando por donde estaban ellos, pero estaban muy alejados, fueron unas pisadas lo que alarmo al ojinegro, escondiéndola aun mas entre la maleza.

—Amo Sasuke?? Esta hay- decía la misma voz de antes.

—No hay tiempo, maldición- exclamo en bajito este, frustrado, se giro hacia ella y colocándole un dedo en su frente le dio unas instrucciones acompañadas por unas imágenes, le transmitía el recorrido en su cabeza .-Cruza esa puerta y bajas las escaleras. Cuando llegues abajo te encontraras con otra de hierro, entra. Hay habrá un conocido muy, se llama Iruka, pídele que te de trabajo.-Saco los dedos y se los paseo por su desordenada cabellera- seguramente te dirá que no, pero tu insístelo, si Tsunade ve que tienes trabajo no te podrá hacer nada.- se levanto, con intenciones de salir del escondite.

—No me dejes sola-le agarro del brazo y los ojos se le empezaron a humedecer.

—Tranquila, podrás hacerlo sola, yo me tengo que ir- antes de que diera un paso fuera, se giro hacia ella, y le dijo con una media sonrisa- Me llamo Sasuke.- volvió a girarse y desapareció de su vista.

—Amo Sasuke, Tsunade te esta buscando.-hablo la rana.

—Seguramente será por otra misión.-Y con la ultima frase desapareció por completo del lugar, dejando a una peli rosa confundida y asustada. Arrodillaba, escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas y entrecruzo sus dedos por encima de esta, y echando sus ultimas lagrimas, gateo hasta la pequeña puerta de detrás de ella.

* * *

**Buenoooo, espero que os haya gustado^^**

**Dejen coments plisss jeje**

**Nos vemos en la proxima^^**

**Byee!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui de nuevo continuando las historias olvidadas u_uU jeje espero que les guste este capi, ya que me cosot mucho, aunque que digo, a mi me cuesta escribir xDD

* * *

Cuando atravesó la puerta solo pudo ver un gran abismo bajo sus pies. La escalera estaba tendida sobre el aire, sujetada por unos delgados tornillos a las gruesas paredes, crujían cuando el viento las movía con brusquedad. Con la vista busco el final de estas. Empezó a bajarlas, pie por pie, parándose en cada escalón para agacharse y con cuidado, descender a la otra. Le temblaban las manos y eso no ayudaba mucho teniendo la suerte de que en cualquier momento puedes tropezarte y caer en un enorme agujero que puede que no tenga fin, y caer y caer hasta que tu piel se empiece a desgarrar por la fuerza de aire que ejercía sobre ella. Un temblor se apodero de ella. Y si no lo consegia, y si no pasa todo lo que le había contado Sasuke??. Intento despejar esas ideas que tanto pánico le daban y siguió la marcha.

—Vale, Sakura, uff, tranquilízate, esto no es nada, no mires para abajo y no pasara nada- pero no pudo parar la curiosidad que sentía por mirar por el vacio y descubrir que había al final, pero nada mas asomar la cabeza se tropezó con su propio pie, cayendo por las escaleras. Las bajo todas rodando, sin saltarse ni una. Cuando llego al intermedio de esta, donde había un tramo sin escalones, no sentía si brazo izquierdo, ya que este lo había apoyado para que su cuerpo no recibiera tantos daños. Se sentó dolorida y se lo froto intentando calmar un poco el dolor.

Pum! Se oyo un golpe seco que procedía de la pared donde estaba ella apoyada. Levanto la vista y se encontró con un hombre rana fumandose un cigarrillo. Sin que se dará cuenta y con paso sigiloso se escondió en la pared paralela a esta y bajo los últimos peldaños que le quedaban, estando frente a frente con una puerta de metal, de debajo de esta salió un humo abrasador. La abrió lentamente y se escabullo dentro.

Ya dentro, no se podía estar, era sofocante, las maquinas iban a todo lo que podían y por eso el humo no para de salir. Bochornoso.

Paseo la vista de un lugar a otro, teniendo en frente una puerta iluminada por luz roja. Se escondió en una de las paredes de al lado de esta y observo lo que había dentro y se sorprendió. Pequeñas pulgas, como le decía, salian de pequeñas ratoneras, sacando pequeñas piedras de esta. Encima de una mesa, un hombre de aspecto anciano, hacia mezclas y bebía de sus saque, mientras que tiraba de unas cuerdas que caían en línea delante de el.

No parecían agresivos ni nada, y tampoco creía que le fueran hacer nada, por que si no Sasuke no le hubiera enviado aquí.

—Perdon, es usted Jiraya?- pregunto la pelirosa, saliendo de su escondite.

—¿Quién eres tu?- le contesto con otra pregunta.

—Vengo de parte de Sasuke

—De ese renacuajo? Que quiere ahora?- salto el hambre de avanzada edad, sin dirigirle la mirada a la pequeña ojijade. Levanto su largo brazo hasta dar con una pequeña campana sin dudar en moverla.- Descanso!!

Sakura observaba todo esto desde el tatami, veía como las pequeñas pulgitas movían sus estiradas patas, hasta llegar a su agujero. Cuando vio que todo estaba despejado, se puso enfrente de los pequeños agujeros, iba a decir algo cuando la campana volvió a sonar. Todas la pulgas intentaban salir, si no fuera por que la pelirosa les bloqueaba el paso.

—Uh, lo siento- y se aparto a una esquinita, alejada de estas, pero ahí también las molestaba, asi que intento pasar por encima de estas hasta colocarse al lado de la gran mesa que sostenía al hombre, en un huequecito que había.

Pasaban por delante de ella, se notaba que tenían que hacer mucho esfurzo ya que algunas de estas quedaban aplastadas por las piedras. Se quedo observando a una pulgita que iba mas lento que las otras, hasta que la gran piedra le aplasto. Corrio en su ayuda. Con sus dos flacos brazos, levanto la roca que estaba sobre ella. Pesaba mas de lo que se imaginaba. La sostuvo hasta que vio que un polvo negro salía bajo tierra y salía escopeteada hasta el agujero.

—Eh!, espera, que hago ahora??- le gritaba-¿Qué hago?-les pregunto a las pulgas que estaban paradas, pero volvieron a retomar la marcha después de que le hablara. Al ver que todas tenían una misma dirección, se las quedo miran.

—Venga niña, no dejes el trabajo a medias- le gritaba el hombre desde arriba.- Despues de pensárselo dos veces, camino hasta el gran caldero que escupía fuego. Veía como alguna de ellas no podían salir a tiempo después de soltar la piedra y quedaban incineradas por el fuego. Trajo la poco saliva que desprendía su garganta y se aventó hacia el gran caldero. Esperando el momento indicado, lando la piedra hasta ver como se carbonizaba nada mas tocarlo.

Cuando por fin ya la tenia fuera de las manos, dio dos pasos atrás secándose el sudor de la frente. Las pequeñas pulgas al ver lo que había hecho, todas se lanzaron encima todo el peso quedando aplastadas por esta. El señor, al ver lo que pasaba lo entendió, y con su áspera voz les grito:

—Vosotras, que estáis haciendo, volved al trabajo, a no ser que queráis volved a ser un montón de polvo- todas volvieron a recogerlas y lanzarlas al fuego-y tu- dirigiéndose a la pelirosa- que crees que haces quitándole el trabajo a los demás?

La pelirosa se mantuvo callada con la cabeza gacha mirando sus pies. Cuando termino de hablar levanto poco a poco la cabeza y cuando iba ha abrir la boca, el sonido de una puerta correrse hizo que volviera a cerrarla.

—Jiraya, aquí esta tu cena- por una de las puestas que estaban en la pared, uan mujer de unos 20 años, la atravesaba con una bandeja llena de sabrosa comida, cuando se percato de que la humana estaba en aquella habitación, no dudo en preguntarlo.-Que hace esta niña humana en tu madrigera- dijo, encarándose contra el viejo de cabellos blancos.

—Es mi nieta.-le contesto, mientras alargaba uno de sus brazos y cojio la bandeja, comiendo en silencio.-Anda y llebala ante Tsunade para que le de un trabajo, esconderla aquí abajo me causara problemas.

—Uff, esta bien, que remedio- se volvió a meter por la puerta de donde había salido, en cambio Sakura aun seguía parad en el mismo lugar.-A que esperas?? Vamos!!

—Ehh, sii!!- dijo por fin reaccionando y corriendo hacia la mujer.

—No piensas darle las gracias??

—Ahh??- se giro, aun estando agachada y cuando intento ponerse de pie para inclinarse, se dio con todo el marco, haciendo que cayera al suelo sobándose la cabeza.

—Pero que torpe- y cuando por fin hizo la reverencia, la condujo por unos largos pasillos.

* * *

Coments??


End file.
